A Knight of Terror
by Salicylic
Summary: AU Fairytale fic. In the kingdom where beauty has rest and has given all prosperity, a princess of beauty resides. in a hallow forest where the devil has laid waste, a knight of terror resides. Love and Light. Hate and Darkness. Oneshot Luke x Tear


Author's Note: This is my first story so enjoy. Please read and review. Flames are welcome as well.

Rated T: To be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss

**--**

Once upon a time there was a knight who knew naught but to kill.

His Master who commanded him these evil deeds was every bit of evil with a heart as cold as winter's ice. The young knight never smiled, never laughed and never talked. Most believed he was but a cold heartless person just as his cruel master.

All knew the knight through his evil except for a young princess of a nearby kingdom, a kingdom of absolute majesty. The princess was kind and loving with beauty that was described as God's best work. Heart as pure as an angel's sweet song. But alas what came with this beauty was a curse. A curse foretold in a prophecy.

In the kingdom where flowers bloom and all who live prosper will be a princess who shall inherit its beauty. With hair of golden brown and eyes blue as the sky and sea. And beyond this kingdom shall be a knight. A knight of unprecedented terror that slays all. On the night that the moon itself is stained with blood, the knight shall take the life of beauty and forever be lost to the devil. But

The stone on which this tale rests is broken but the people of the kingdom knew that said Knight of Terror was to be non other than but the murderous knight which sleeps in the hollows of the forest.

And because of the prophecy the young knight was to be nowhere near the kingdom. The princess was never told why she could not leave the castle. She was only told that she will know in time's worth. Every day the princess grew unhappier and unhappier because she could not see the outside world.

On the day the kingdom was at its most beautiful the princess could not stand it any longer.

She secretly left the kingdom and for once was happy to see the world for what it truly was. She played with the animals and felt she was truly one with beauty and time finally struck her she began her leave to the kingdom but when she looked back at nature to feel its touch once more she saw ,on the last hill of the kingdom, a young man in armor as black as night, sleeping.

He was a very handsome young man with red hair that flowed with the wind. The curious princess edged toward the sleeping youth. But as she came closer the knight awakened, as soon as he did he jumped to his feet looking at the princess with piercing green eyes. The knight, surprisingly, knew who she was. The princess of the Kingdom of the Rose.

This was the first time he had actually met anyone, ever.

And for the first time ever, he spoke to someone who was not his cruel master. He spoke and asked her why she was here. The princess spoke up and told the truth.

That she had secretly exited the kingdom so she could see the outside world. Surprised at her words he coldly told her to go back. But she politely refused.

Being an ignorant princess too she asked if there was anything wrong with the knight. He did look rather dismayed. It was in his eyes. But the knight did not answer. Becoming confused the princess struck herself with an idea. She told him to come with her. Respectfully, the knight obliged. She led him down to the watering hole where many animals lived.

The princess took a furry rabbit and put it in the knight's face the knight, tickled, laughed. He laughed. And right there and then he had experienced a new feeling happiness.

The knight looked at her and the princess looked at him and she saw naught the piercing blue eyes but the soft and warm eyes that betrayed his first impression.

They talked and they laughed, where he hailed from and where she hailed from and again the knight had a new feeling, love. At the end of the day and the sun was set the princess asked him a question. She asked what was his name. T

he knight pondered for a minute or two and spoke. Nothing he said. The princess looked at him confused. And asked him what does his master call him. The knight pondered again. Later he spoke. Many he said. He calls me worthless, wretch and useless. The princess looked horrified. This was no name for such a kind man. She looked at him and said I'll name you.

The knight looked at her and asked what his name would be. She spoke once more, and said Luke. Luke the good knight. Then Luke asked What is your name? The Princess responded and told him Tear.

But watching from afar was Luke's horrible Master Van. As soon as they left each other he laughed. A sickening laugh he conjured. And as his foolish knight approached the forest he swiftly crept up to him.

Wretch! He called as young Luke silently approached him. Worthless knight, I have a deed for you. Do it fast and before the clock strikes twelve he said.

My orders are simple, kill the princess of the Kingdom of Rose. Luke's face was in horror as he took in those words. Well? Van said. Go! He screamed as Luke left for the kingdom. What was he to do. He knew he could not disobey Van and as if controlled by the devil himself he entered the kingdom with a face of malice.

The white and calm moonlight was gone for tonight. And what had replaced it was a moon stained with red. The king knew this was the day of reckoning and ordered every guard to stand before the Tear's chamber.

But what the king had not anticipated is that the Knight of Terror was also cunning. He slashed and killed any who in his way to the Tear's window. He killed man, woman and children and made his way up to her room and with a single thrust of his cold blade he pierced her heart.

And all while he wept in his heart. Unable to describe what was happening to him. And in his mind he kept reapeating Goddamnit. Goddamnit. Goddamnit. He could not see anything. He could not see God.

The next morning the kingdom wept in deep sorrow for the slain princess. The people were thrown into rage and stormed into the forest carrying torches that burned with the same rage that they experienced.

In an angry rampage the villagers took lives of some animals in their path and the whole kingdom was engulfed in a looming evil. However one soul remained untouched.

A knight that once again had a new emotion. Sadness. And it was he who wept the most. As the villagers came Luke had stopped weeping, and sadness was replaced with fear. He quickly tried to run but was stopped by Van. He told Luke to watch and see what happens to those that displease him.

To Luke's horror his master had completely transformed into a horrible demon with black horns and fire red skin that burned in the very sight. And one by one he started slaying the villagers. Horrified Luke was about to run but was stopped again. Not by his demon master but by the princess of the Kingdom of Rose.

Luke was shocked and could not say anything. But it was the Tear who spoke first. Luke, now is the time for light to take hold of you she said. And with her soft touch Luke's black armor changed into pure white armor with golden lining fit for a king.

The demon you see before you must be stopped she said. And again at her touch his sword started to glow a beautiful shine of white. Go and slay your last she said. Luke, with the power of light, thrust his sword through his master's body and quickly he was lost back to oblivion.

This tale was forever known and was passed on as The Story of Luke the Good Knight. And the prophecy was completed.

In the kingdom where flowers bloom and all who live prosper will be a princess who shall inherit its beauty. With hair of golden brown and eyes blue as the sky and sea. And beyond this kingdom shall be a knight. A knight of unprecedented terror that slays all. On the night that the moon itself is stained with blood, the knight shall take the life of beauty and forever be lost to the devil. But as the anger of the kingdom leans towards the knight, a demon will take form and kill the lost people. Thus the princess will arise from her body to aid the people. And the very knight that had slain the princess will be granted with the power of light and slay the demon to be his last. Thus shall love and light forever rest.

The end.


End file.
